500 Days of Sam
by SimplySeddie
Summary: "There's no such thing as love. It's a fantasy." She said, grinning smugly. "Well, I think you're wrong." She leaned forward, "What is it that I'm missing, then?" He paused, "I think...You know it when you feel it." *Seddie*
1. Day 1: I Owe You

**Thanks so much for the reviews, guys! Also, I did read Dan's ****blog****and it cleared up EVERYTHING. My doubts and worries are gone, and my faith is restored yet again :) If you haven't read it, and you are an upset iSAFW people, I suggest you check it out. Makes everything SO much clearer. DISCLAIMER:...Ha..**

Day (1)

It was way too early for the sun to be out. Seriously, who the hell does Sun think he is? A very disgruntled Freddie Benson awoke from his sleepy, and hungover, state to the pungent smell of bacon and eggs. Though he could make out orange light through his eyelids, Freddie refused to get out of bed just yet. He buried his face deeper into the pillow, savouring the warmth in his comforters that kept the cold outside as the sizzling sound of grease bubbles popping surrounded him. In a strange way, it was rather calming. Breathing in a big sigh, Freddie slowly got up and blinked, adjusting to the light. _Man, Mom's going to kill me..._He thought, as he washed his face and brushed his teeth. Freddie Benson, being the usually very responsible and in control teen he was, accidentally over did it at Wendy's party last night. Last he remembered, he was doing the 'Thriller' with a then sober Sam and Carly. He didn't even remember when or how he got home.

Freddie nervously bit his lip as he walked down the hallway and into the kitchen. "Er, morning Mom."

"Well, good mornin' to you too, Fredpuss!" Said a very cheerful Sam Puckett as she took off her 'Kiss The Cook' apron.

"Wha- Sam? What the hell are you doing here?" He asked, quickly pulling the T-Shirt he had brought over his head.

Sam helped herself to a heaping mount of bacon, "You should be damn glad I'm here, you party animal, you." She stated bluntly. "Note the sarcasm. Dude, you were totally out of it last night! I had to drive you over here before they stuck your hand in a bowl of warm water or somethin' again."

Freddie blushed, for that little myth had been performed on him once before. Unfortunately, it worked. Let's just say he'll never get those pictures, videos, tweets etc. offline even if he tried. "Yeah...Sorry about that. So what? You and Carly didn't, you know, have as much fun as I did or..?"

"Carly left early because Spencer lit something on fire again." Sam rolled her eyes, "And she made me promise to look after you. Nub."

"Oh...Thanks, Sam." He said awkwardly. "For saving me from humiliation."

She raised an eyebrow. "No, no, no. I didn't miss the last major High School party before graduation for you, Benson. I did it because I had promised Carls. We clear?"

Freddie shrugged, "I beg to differ."

"Well, don't." She said biting a piece off of the poor bacon strip, "I have to say, though, it was kinda fun bringing you home. You're a funny drunk." Sam laughed to herself.

"What did I say? Or, more importantly, what did I do?"

Sam beamed. "Hmm, many things. Many, many things. But I'll list Mama's personal favourites. First, I think you made it clear to everyone that you are indeed a 'Goofy Goober Rawk!'." Freddie groaned and slipped into a chair, "No one on the dance floor will ever be able to listen to 'Thriller' without thinking of you, you tried to eat my hair, you"-

"Woah, wait, hold on!" He interupted, "I tried to consume your hair?" He asked, shocked.

"Yeah, you said it was the best spaghetti ever, until I kicked you in the groin, of course."

Freddie's ears perked up. "No wonder it hurts!"

Sam shrugged, "Your fault, not mine."

"I wasn't in my right mind!" He defended himself.

"And that's your fault." Sam retorted, "Can I continue? Thank You. Let's see...Oh! You said we were like Spider-man and Mary Jane!"

He felt his face flush, "And, um, why is that funny?" He asked nervously.

"_You_ were Mary Jane and _I _was Spider-man. And the way you were babbling like a girl while you said it just added to the ridiculousness." She chuckled at the memory. "Anyways, I decided I'd crash here for the night. After all, you were spewing out chucks of God knows what till 3 this morning. I kinda figured I had to."

"So you're saying you took care of me?" Freddie asked, teasingly. It's always fun to have the advantage over your 'enemy'.

"Psh, in your dreams." Sam spat back.

Freddie helped himself to a plate of breakfast as well, "Uh-huh. Sure."

"Quit that sarcastic tone, mister! I took care of you because I was asked. And because I didn't want the place to smell like puke!" Sam scrunched up her nose, and as almost an over thought said, "Besides, this just means that you owe me."

"Excuse me?"

"You owe me _big _time, Benson." Sam said, smiling deviously.

He groaned, "Well that's just damn peachy."

And actually, it was. Returning a favour for Sam, after all, would mean that they'd be spending quite some time together untill this debt is repaid. Which was brilliant because, well, Freddie was head over heels for the demon, wasn't he?

**Eh, not sure how I feel about this but I had to start somewhere and this is the result. A ton of dialogue, I know, but it's a start. The next few chapters will actually parody the movie. (Because, just so you don't forget, this IS a Seddie Spin-Off of (500) Days of Summer. Review!...If you wanna, of course AGAIN, PLEASE READ DAN'S BLOG ON iSAFW IF YOU HAVEN'T YET. :) Happy Writing!**


	2. Day 5: Penis

**HEY GUYS! I know I haven't updated this since iStart a Fanwar, which aired last November (2010). That was when the fate of Seddie was still speculated, and uncertain if it were too really happen or not. But now...Since April 9, 2011...We know...We now know, from iOMG, that Seddie IS happening! :D That night we trended 'iOMG', 'Freddie', and 'iCarly' world wide, and even 'Seddie' in the US! It reached #1 on iTunes, and was the MOST watched iCarly episode EVER. Replacing iSaved Your Life. We got Dan Schneider (the BRILLIANT DanWarp on Twitter) to 100,000 followers. Overall, it's pretty obvious how great that epic episode was. Anyways, after watching iOMG I became inspired to write again. (See, iLock in, a new story). But I particularly wanted to update 500 Days of Sam, and finally I am :-) Hope you enjoy, fellow Mighty Seddie Warriors! :3**

Day 5: Penis

"Hey, you wanna go for a drive?"

When Sam had called Freddie at 5 AM, he shot out of bed and immediately headed for the door, disregarding the fact that he had yet to put on bottoms over his Galaxy Wars boxers, and thinking that something urgent had happened. But the early morning fright was simply a certain blonde headed demon phoning a friend. Or enemy. Frienemy. Well, whatever the hell they were, she called.

"It's 5 in the morning..." He yawned tiredly.

Sam sighed on the other end of the line, "And?"

"And you want me to waste my money on gas just to drive you around Seattle?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

Freddie grinned, "Can't sleep, Puckett?"

"I woke up unbelievably bored. And hungry. And lazy. And my car got towed yesterday. So I'm calling you." She stated, breaking up her words into choppy sentences. "C'mon, haven't you ever just done something out of the pure urge to do so?"

"Well, yeah, but I'm"-

"For shits and giggles, Freddie!"

"Okay, but"-

"Shits and giggles!"

"Sam, I"-

"Shits. And. Giggles!"

Freddie picked up his car keys, "I'll be there in ten."

::::::::::

"Yellow one!" Sam yelled, popping her head from the back seat to the drivers to punch Freddie for the third time in an hour. Stupid Beetle owners.

"Okay! New game." He demanded. "I'm starting to feel a bruise."

"Stop being a priss!..Green one!"

::::::::::

Freddie Benson couldn't believe that such a small and petite girl such as Sam was capable of eating an entire plate of Supreme Nachos, a Double Bean and Cheese burrito, and two tacos by herself. It was just ridiculous.

"You know, I paid for all of that greasy junk, so what's the polite thing to do, Sam?"

"Say 'excuse me' after I burp?"

::::::::::

"Where do you think people go when they die, Freddie?" Sam asked from the backseat of Freddie's car lazily.

He blinked a couple of times. "I dunno. Heaven?"

"Yeah, sure, but how do you _know_ if people go to Heaven or not? It's not like you've been there, so how could you possibly know that it even exists?"

He contemplated this. One of the many great things about Sam was that she opened Freddie's mind to so many possibilities, wheras before he wouldn't even think of such subjects. "Hm, you have a point. I have this friend in my Government class that believes we are all reincarnated. Maybe we're all past lives?" I suggest.

He looked in his rear view mirror to see Sam shrug to herself. "Maybe. Or maybe we all get to choose where we go, and what we wanna do when we die." She smiled, "That would be the chiz."

Sam's a strange girl. One minute she's giving him wet willies, the next Freddie found himself in a conversation about beliefs. "Yeah," he said to her "Maybe."

::::::::::

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard." Freddie commented, the right side of his mouth pulled up into a smile. It was now 7 on this spring Washington day, and they had stopped at a local park to eat ham sandwiches (extra ham) that Sam had brought along.

Sam stared at him. "No it's not, it's awesome. Trust me. I'm serious." She insisted bluntly. Shooting Freddie a quick glance of reassurance she said, "I'll go first." Sam shut her eyes and took a deep breath. "Penis."

Freddie hesitantly smiled, what kind of a game was this? Suddenly Sam nudged his shoulder in a way that a dog would, egging him on. Well now he _had_ to do it, didn't he? "Penis."

"Penis." Sam said a bit louder.

Freddie's ears grew hot, "Penis."

"Penis!" Sam declared loudly.

Okay, awkward alert! "Sam, there's kids around." He exclaimed.

"There's no kids around." She rebuttled, but as she said that, a pack of children ran by, giggling as they chased one another. Oh, the irony.

"Penis!" Freddie chuckled.

"Penis!"

"Penis!"

"PENIS."

"PENIS!" Freddie roared, and people turned to give a few glares. "Sorry, it's a cough, you know how it is-"

"PENIS!" Sam interupted.

He grinned, "She has it to. PENIS!"

"PENIS!"

Freddie's eyes popped out of his head as Sam basically screeched the word in his ear. Looking around the park, he quickly covered her mouth, laughing. "We should stop doing this," He suggested. "We're done."

Sam mumbled against his hand, "Fine. I'm done."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"'Cause this is too much." He said with a smile.

"Unleash me. I'm done."

Freddie slowly uncovered Sam's mouth, and she stared ahead with a blank expression, nodding to herself. "I'm done." She promised quietly.

..."PENIS!"

**AN: Soooo, what'd ya think? I personal had a LOT of fun writing this chapter, and if you don't necessarily understand the 'Penis Game', it's from (500) Days of Summer, a movie I highly reccomend. R&R! Feedback, friendly criticism, and advice are welcome! :-D (P.S I'm totally not judging anybodys religious views on that one 'serious' part of this story. Afterall, this is rated T. I just wanted to throw in some contemplation of life in there. So please don't hate me for that if you have strong religious beliefs! (: cause I had fun writing that scene haha!) Again, reviews make me happy! **

**:3 SimplySeddie :3**


	3. Day 17: Work

**Well, iLoveYakima is finally in the process of being updated. Almost done with the chapter :) Thanks for the reviews! Keep 'em coming! :3**

Day 17:

_Bing! _Freddie perked up at the notification of an e-mail, and minimized his game of Solitaire. It was a lazy and slow day at work, and he had already finished up his 'Happy 47th' Birthday Cards for the week. Boss said they were the most charismatic ones yet...Hoo-rah. So, why was Freddie writing birthday cards about an age that nobody cares about? Because that's his job. Riveting, yes? He clicked on the e-mail:

**Cc: samlovesham  
To: freddayB**

**What up dork. u workin hard or hardly workin, Mr. Solitaire?**

Freddie looked up from the monitor, glancing around. He grinned as he quickly replied, finding this an opportunity to distract himself from the boring virtual card game.

**Cc: freddayB  
To: samlovesham**

**Where are you, Puckett? **

**Cc: samlovesham  
To: freddayB**

**Hiding underneath yo' desk 3**

He smiled to himself, rolling his eyes at her joke, and began to type back when-

"What the _fuck_!" Freddie sprang from his chair as if he'd just been electrocuted, and he may as well have been, because there under his desk was Sam Puckett, crouched down with a taser in hand. Seriously, what the fuck? "Sam!"

The blonde simply gave a toothy grin, nodding her head at him. "'Sup, Fredwad."

Ignoring the stares his fellow employees were giving them, for 1. Freddie Benson never curses and 2. A girl had just tased him, he stared in complete awe. "I don't get-When did...HOW?" He exclaimed, "How in the world do you do this?"

"I just sat there till you came, it's not rocket science." She placed the hand held tazer in her back pocket, patting it securely.

Freddie sighed, "_Why are you here?_"

Sam beamed, "Why wouldn't I be here? It's Mama's first day on the job." She said proudly.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard right." she began, "Your boss, Dave, I ran into him yesterday when I came to drop off your ointment"-

Freddie blushed furiously, "Shush! Not so loud!" He whispered urgently.

Sam winked, "Right. Gotcha. So after I brought your OINTMENT," He slapped his face; of _course _she'd practically yell out the word, "He saw me eyeing the bulletin board by the main office's desk. Apparently he thought I was looking at the 'receptionist needed' ad, but really I was looking at the flier for Chili My Bowl that was next to it. We started chattin' it up, then one thing led to another, and after I after I mentioned that a friend of mine works here, it pretty much sealed the deal."

His heart fluttered. Sam working with him? He didn't know whether to sing for joy or kill himself right then and there. "Oh." he commented cooly.

"Just 'Oh'?", She asked, her smile drooping. "No freak out? No begging me to quit? No attacking of questions?"

Freddie shook his head silently, looking her up and down. He had been so caught up absorbing all of this new information that he didn't notice what the blonde was wearing. Fitted jeans, a purple blouse with a chunky black belt, and black high heels. Her unruly hair had been tamed and pinned up into a side pony tail, a purple flower placed perfectly atop her head. She looked like she had just stepped out of the 'business-chic' section of a fashion magazine. She looked gorgeous. "Why are you beautiful today?" He asked automatically, without really thinking about it.

Sam raised an eyebrow, her mouth slightly open. "Huh?"

"I mean, you look beautiful everyday, but today-Wait, no, that came out wrong. You're not beautiful!-You-I...UGH!" Freddie cursed at himself for mumbling in such a dumb manner.

"It's OK, I'm not gonna punch you or anything." She chuckled, finding Freddie's outburst kind of amusing. "I know I don't usually get ready or anything but the boss dude said I had to come to work 'presentable'."

Freddie rubbed the back of his neck shyly, "And since when have you cared what people asked of you?"

Shockingly, Sam's cheeks grew hot with pink fleshy color, it was the first time he could recall her actually 'blushing'. "Uh, I dunno. This job pays good, and it's not like it's hard, and Carly gave me these so I just thought...Whatever! I can wear whatever the hell I want, I don't need to give you an explanation, Fredpuss!" With that she stomped away, her heels clicking as she walked to her desk.

He stood there with an expression one might have if they just got slapped in the face. What just happened? Let's review: Sam used a taser on him, she's working with him, she's clothed nicely, and she _blushed_ when he commented on her...Freddie's lips pulled into a smile as he sat back down. _This_, he thought, catching Sam glimse at him from the corner of his eye, _could be **very**__ interesting._

**Eh, I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. Yay or nay? I may delete later on, but let's see how many review I get? Any feedback? Thanks guys! R&R!**

**:3 SimplySeddie**


	4. Day 20: Not As Planned I

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: (PLEASE READ) Wow, for a chapter I wasn't really in the mood to write in the first place, you guys sure did like it! :D I feel the need to clear up a few things so read on because you may be mentioned, :)**

**iSeddie: WOW, you're comment literally made my day. I'm glad you're enjoying it this much, hope this chapter doesn't disappoint!  
****CamCake: Actually, I WAS rushing x) I didn't really feel like writing but happened to type this up real quick- glad it flows naturally though (:  
****Waffles Of Doom: Your penname rocks. Just had to throw that out there :D  
****readandreview66: Yep, I knew of the Penis Game before the movie as well, but I'm not sure where it originated, and not everyone knows what it is. So I simply referenced it to the movie, so that they get the gist. Think of it as 'that's what she said' jokes. Either people don't know where it's from, or they got it from The Office, when really it was used even before that in Wayne's World (maybe even before) I'm glad you enjoy my story! I'll make them longer, promise! :D  
****aaamber: Always the faithful reviewer on my other stories as well :) glad you find it amusing! The movie was bitter-sweet, yes? Poor Tom, reality's such a bitch. x) But no worries, this story won't end like that movie, it WILL have a happy ending :)  
****Kpfan72491: Thanks for keeping up with it! Spread the word on Twitter, yeah? Haha jk, but really I'm happy you're enjoy it! :3  
****And finally, StandardNostalgia: You're "FAN-FRICKIN'-TASTIC" too! And yes, I do see your reasoning :) I may continue this movie/seddie thing. Who knows, maybe a Juno-Seddie spin-off? HMMMMM ;)**

**And thanks to EVERYONE ELSE who has commented and favorited (500)Days of Sam! You guys RAWK, now presenting, chapter 5 :)**

Day 20: Not As Planned I

"Dude, I'd totally tap that."

"No way man, she's mine."

Someone chuckled, "You guys are losers. Like she'd go for any of you."

Freddie pulled out his headphones, having caught on to bits and pieces of his co-workers conversation and becoming interested. He found their ogling over whatever girl it was amusing. It was as if they were teenage gals, gossiping about the hottest senior or something.

He heard Eli, a blonde dim wit Freddie never cared for. "God, what a beaut. Just look at her boobs!"

"Hey, hey, she's coming this way!" One of them, _Dan_ Freddie thought, whispered.

"Is my hair alrigh-?"

Randy whistled lowly, "Damn, she is fine."

Freddie snorted, rolling his eyes and trying his best to conceal a remark on their childish behavior. Being the youngest of his fellow employees, shouldn't _he_ be the immature pervert? Shouldn't _he_ be the one commenting on the poor girl they were speaking of? _God,_ Freddie thought, _this World's goin' downhill fast._..Who were they talking about anyways? Just then Sam came up next to him. Leaning against his desk, she threw him a poorly wrapped ham sandwich, and it landed in his lap, distracting him from his mental ranting.

"Since when do you share your meat?" Freddie asked, slowly poking at it. "Is it safe?" He added.

Sam grinned, "Melanie's down for the week. The only thing that girl is good for is making me lunch everyday. It's like my own personal chef."

Taking a bite, Freddie smiled back. "I approve. So hey, did you get the e-mail about karaoke night?" He ventured, making conversation.

She shrugged, unwrapping her lunch as well. "What of it?"

"You goin'?" He asked nonchalantly. It was a tri-monthly thing the entire office did, they'd all go to Mike's Music Bar and have a few rounds of shots while listening to the terrible singing. He'd secretly been planning on asking her to go as a date, but then, an out of the blue question such as that would probably end in a kick to the groin, so he opted for the 'go as friends' route.

"Depends, you paying for the drinks?" Sam asked, pointing a finger.

Freddie swallowed and nodded, taking out his wallet and showing her his ID, which, according to it, stated that he was 22. He'd had it for about 3 years now, thanks to the help of one of Sam's many cousins. Those Pucketts breed like rabbits.

"Ni-ice, Benson. Glad to see you're using that to your advantage." She said with a wink. Her ears perked up, "Hey, what's that you're listening to?"

Freddie gave her a questioning look, and she gestured to the song that was playing on his PearTunes program. He unplugged his headphones from his computer, turning up the volume a bit. _Haven't had a dream in a long time, see the life I had could make a good man bad. So please, please, please. Let me, let me, let me...Let me, get what I want, this time._

Sam beamed at him, "Major props, nub. I love The Smiths!" She punched his shoulder, "I didn't know you had good taste in _real _music!"

He stared back, dumbfounded. "You...what?"

"'To die by your side, is such a heavenly way to die.' I love 'em." She sighed lovingly at the tune, then the main office phone rang, "Ugh, did I ever mention I hate working?"

"Once or twice." Freddie smirked, watching her run to pick up line 2. He glanced over his PearTunes program, mulling over this new piece of information. Sam liked The Smiths. A band that Freddie adored, having drowned out to their somewhat depressing yet graceful lyrics when his father had left him years ago. _Sam likes The Smiths_, he thought to himself again. Suddenly he felt eyes on him. He looked up to find Dan, Randy, and Eli staring at him, their mouths resembling that of a trout.

"You _know_ her?" Eli asked, not blinking. "You know that beautiful Samantha chick?"

Freddie raised an eyebrow, "Who, Sam? She's like my best friend...You guys never watched iCarly when you were younger?" He asked, surprised. What's their deal?

"She sure filled out nicely," Randy stated, turning his head to look at her once more. "You sure that's her?"

"I'm sure. Why?"

Randy pounded fists with Freddie, ignoring his question. "Benson, you are one lucky man."

"I am?" He asked, confused.

Dan pouted, resting his head on a pudgy hand. "Look at that gorgeous blonde hair. Why are all the good ones always taken!" He asked.

Finally, it clicked in Freddie's head. "Oh! So that's who you guys were checking out just now!" He realized with a smile. Then it dawned on him, they were checking out Sam. _Sam_ Sam. A familiar green monster awoke at the pit of his stomach, as his smile was replaced with a visible frown. "You guys have a lot of nerve talking about someone that way. She's not some object, you know. Not some prize to win." He said, his voice dripping with venom.

"Whatever," Eli said, turning back to his desk. "You're just lucky you got to her first."

Freddie strongly resisted the urge to stick his tongue out at that nub. How could they be so...icky! For lack of a better term. He shook off the thought and glanced at Sam. She was idly chewing on a lock of curly hair, rolling her eyes numerous of times while listening to the order someone was putting in. She caught me staring and pretended to shoot herself, making a gun with her hand. I chuckled, 'bored to death' (literally) jokes were a favourite of hers. He looked back to his computer screen, finding and downloading a few tracks to make the night a bit more interesting.

:::::::::

"Sam, I told you to close the door when you pee!"

"Boo-hoo!" She yelled from inside Freddie's restroom, "Would you rather my bladder explode all over your Galaxy Wars limited edition carpet? Didn't think so."

He sighed, rolling up the cuffs on his sleeves and squirting a bit of cologne on. He then made sure the CD he created was in his pocket, and began to pace around his room when his door bell rang. "Be right back." He called out to Sam as he left to open it.

There, standing in a black sparkly mini skirt and a purple tank top was Carly Shay. She greeted Freddie with a smile and let herself in, "Why don't you look all spiffy!" She commented with a chuckle, "Is Sam almost ready?"

"Uhm, she's in the restroom. Hey Carly, we're about to leave so-"

"Hey Carls!" Sam said, walking over to the brunette and giving her a hug. "Glad you could come!"

Freddie did a double take. How was it possible that she got even more gorgeous every day? She was wearing a powdery blue dress and gold heels, her hair curled differently than usual. Since when did she learn how to perform all of this makeup stuff by herself? As far as he knew, Sam alwas went to Carly when needing help to find something even remotely girly to wear. Come to think of it, she's had a sophisticated outfit worn to work for the past three days now...He didn't know whether this was good or bad. As beautiful as she looked, he missed the old converse, stripped blouses, and unruly hair she used to wear. Freddie came back to reality as he listened to the girls.

Carly giggled, "Me too! It's been too long since we all hung out together." She looked at Sam, "Woah, look at you dressin' up all hot and what not!"

Sam smirked, "Eh, I try."

By the looks and sound of it, Freddie didn't need to ask. Carly would be accompanying them on this Karaoke night. "You invited Carly?" He said to Sam, just to confirm.

"Yep, is that a problem?" she asked, turning to face him.

He looked away from Carly's worried glance quickly, and stared at the floor. "Nope. Just wondering is all. You didn't mention it to me." He sighed and pulled out his car keys. "Well, we should get going." He said, heading to the door. This was _not_ what he had planned.


	5. Day 20: Not As Planned

**PLEASE READ: Looking back on it, chapter 1 isn't really necessary. It has nothing to do with (500) Days of Summer- I simply used it as an opener to get the juices flowing. Thing is, I don't want to confuse new readers, for when I say it has nothing to do with anything, I mean it. I'm sorry for those of you who liked the chapter, but you'll be happy to know that I did save it, and am planning on using it as material for a different story :)**

Day 20: Not As Planned II

"'Cause baby you're a firework! C'mon show 'em whaaaaaat you're worth!", Carly giggled into the microphone, a bottled water in her left hand. One beer and the girl was already gone.

Freddie smiled at her from his stool at the bar, waggling his fingers. Carly waved back and jumped off of the stage, heading for the booth they were sitting at. He chuckled and paid the bar tender, grabbing two beers and walking over to find Carly and Sam in coversation.

"I just don't see why I can't eat ribs shirtless!" Sam explained to the brunette, who was fanning herself with her hand.

Freddie set the drinks down.

"Thanks, Freddison." She said, sucking on the lime and shuttering when the salt touched her tongue.

Carly sighed dramatically and draped herself on the leathery booth, "Sam, you're hair is, like, real gold today. Like, like, my bracelet!" She wiggled her wrist in front of her, and laughed, "Anyways, Freddie, don't you think it's unlady-like of Sam_antha_ to eat ribs without a shirt?"

"Uh, I don't know. She can do whatever she wants, I guess." Freddie traced the dripping condensation that formed on the outside of his beer, idly drawing a heart, then wiping it off. He looked up, "I mean, who's one to argue? It's _Sam_!"

Sam beamed and turned to Carly, "See? Told ya so!"

She pouted and crossed her arms, "Ok, well, I just don't think you'll ever get a boyfriend that way! God forbid someone keeps up with your messy habits!" she said sarcastically.

Freddie glanced at Sam, who for a split second looked angry, then she shrugged, "Doesn't matter. I don't want one."

"Are you a lesbian?" Carly cocked her head to the side, sipping on her drink.

Sam giggled, "No I'm not a lesbian."

"Then what's up with you? I just want you to be happy. Like a clam. Sam as happy as a clam! You need a guy in you're life." Carly sighed again.

She brushed some hair behind her ear and looked at her best friend, "You don't believe that I can be happy _and_ independant? It's not that impossible to be both, Carls."

"I don't understand?"

Of course she wouldn't, Freddie thought to himself, listening intently to the girls conversation. He'd never heard this side of Sam.

"Look, I'm just not comfortable being anyone's 'girlfriend', I'm not comfortable being anyone's 'anything', really." Dammit. "It's just, relationships are messy. Things always get too complicated, peoples feelings get hurt- who needs it? We're young, might as well have fun while we can, right?" She looked at Freddie, and he knitted his eyebrows together, contemplating this new found information.

"Holy shit, you're a dude!" Carly said pointing at the blonde.

They ignored her and Freddie shook his head, "But wait, what happens if you fall in love?"

As soon as the words left his mouth, he immediately regretted it. 'Love' was something completely off limits for them to talk about, but to his surprise, she laughed and answered him. "You don't really believe in that, do you?"

Freddie stared at her, "Wh- It's love, not Santa Claus."

"Well, what does that word even _mean_, ya know? I've been in relationships and I don't think I've ever felt it."

"Maybe you just"-

"And you know, one in three marriages these days just lead to divorce. Like my parents." She added.

"Well, yes mine too but"-

"I read an article the other day in Seattle-Post, 'was about this guy who threw a rock at someone's head, and the electrons inside his brain caused him to feel 'love'. Is that the kind you're talking about?"

Freddie opened his mouth to comment, but Carly laughed, "Me thinks the lady doth protest too much." She interjected. He silently agreed with her.

Sam grinned smuggly and patted the brunette's hair, "The lady doth'nt," she said matter of factly, then turned back to Freddie and gave a sheepish smile, "There's no such thing as love. It's a fantasy."

He blinked and stared at her, her blue eyes shining through the golden bangs that hung loosely infront of them. "Well, I think you're wrong."

"Then tell me, Frednerd. What am I missing?" She leaned in closer, as if he was about to tell her a secret. God, did she _realize_ what she was doing to him?

In Freddie's mind, he immediately thought of fireworks, candle-lit dinners, eskimo kisses and a choir singing in the background. That was love...wasn't it? He gestured to nothing in particular and smirked, "I think...You know it when you feel it."

"Well...We can just agree to disagree." She leaned back again, and took a swig of her beer. "I won't punch you or anything just because you're wrong and I'm right." She winked and turned to Carly.

Freddie sat there, feeling very well like the time Sam electrocuted him with a ball point prank pen. He had never known Sam was so insecure about something so wonderful as love. Something he's always felt so strongly and sure about...

"Alright, I'm bored of this conversation!" Carly pounded the table with her tiny fists and looked back and forth at the two, "Who's singing next!"

Sam hooted and tapped his shoulder, "I nominate young Freddork, here!"

He chuckled as he patted the CD he had brought along in his pocket, "I'm not nearly drunk enough"-

"Bartender!"

::::::::

"Little bee, little bee! Little bee, oh little bee! Whisper words of wisdom, little bee!" Freddie, in his momentary high of excitement and a couple strong shots, had gotten up to the stage, with his mix on 'Let it Be' by The Beatles. So much for the plan.

Sam nudged Carly, "He looks really good up there!"

::::::::

"Ok, ok, how can we _not_ remember the theme song?" Sam slapped her forehead and Freddie groaned.

"It's gonna bug me forever."

"I know, and it was so catchy!"

"SO catchy!" He agreed.

"Damn, we suck."

::::::::

"You are the weakest boy I know, Fredderly." Sam said as she flung Carly's body over her shoulder, as if it were a sack of feathers.

"Uh, man, Sam! I'm 20, that means man!"

"A real man wouldn't be scared shitless to use a fake ID." She pointed out, pushing through KaraokeDokie's doors.

Freddie frowned and waved over a cab, "Whatever. I was just nervous Carly would ruin my cover."

"Mhm, sure."

The yellow taxi pulled up and Sam and Freddie carefully led her to it, opening the doors for her. "Guys, this was _so_ much fun! I friggin' love you!"

"Back atchya, Carls." Sam said, leaning over to pay the meter in advanced, "Bushwell Plaza, please."

Freddie smiled, taking note that Sam hadn't asked, or forced for that matter, him to pay.

"HEY!" Carly screamed urgently from the cab.

"What's up?" Freddie asked her.

Carly scrunched up her nose, "Not you," she pointed to Sam, "_you_." The brunette then gestured back to him, "He likes you."

Freddie's eyes popped out of their sockets as he quickly shut the door on her, whistling for the driver to go. "He likes, likes you! Tell her, Freddie!"

Sam laughed and Freddie flushed, overcome with embarassment. He watched the car leave, and Sam turned on her heel to face him.

"Wow," He started, quickly attempting to make sure nothing became awkward, "happens every time we come to this place, doesn't it? She takes one measley drink and it's like, WOOSH, she's gone!"

"Is that true?" Sam asked, biting her bottom lip.

Freddie nodded, "Oh, yeah, it's like she walks through that door and"-

She shook her head, "Um, not Carly." She looked for a second as if she was deciding something, then she smiled and took a step closer. "The other thing."

He averted looking into her eyes and played dumb, shrugging his shoulders ever so lightly. "What thing?"

"Do you...like me?" She asked, grinning smugly, as if she had a whole new level of subjects to tease him about.

Freddie came up with a quick answer, "'Course I like you! You're Sam Puckett, _everyone_ likes you...Well, except for the kids you beat up."

She stared intently at him, he always hated that she was so brave. And by hate, he meant love. Just not at this moment. "As a friend?"

"Yes. Friend. Well...No, yeah. As a friend." He scratched the back of his head. "Why?"

Sam shrugged, her 'I don't give a shit' demeanor plastered on her face, "Nothing, I just...You're not as bad as you were back then, Benson, and I think you're interesting." She tilted her head to the side, "I'm just glad we're finally good friends, is all. I wouldn't want 'feelings' to get in the way, you know."

His heart fell, and he blushed, thinking of something to say while dealing with what she had just uttered. "Yeah, totally. Friends. Perfect."

She smiled. "Well then, Nerd Friend, I'm that way." She pointed to the general opposite direction of Bushwell Plaza. "G'night!" She whistled for a taxi and stepped in, shooting him a peace sign as it drove away.

Freddie stood there, soaking everything in like a sponge. Sam didn't want a boyfriend...And she didn't want _him..._

**AU: OK, this chapter was VERY fun to write, so I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed creating it :D NOTE: The days won't always be going in order, so pay attention to what number of day it is, because it could possibly hop from 50 to 13 to 438 x) REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY AS A CLAM**


	6. Day 21: The Kiss Day 23: Stalker

**I'm back! Here ya go. Hey, here's a fun fact: Jerry Trainor ships Seddie ;-) "I gotta go Seddie, because, my little sister- No no, she is off limits. Off limits for boys!...So Seddie; They can go to town, I don't care!" On with the story!**

Day: 21 The Kiss

It happened in the Supply Room. So fast that he hadn't even seen it coming. Freddie walked in to find Sam leaning against one of the copying machines, idly examining her nails as the fluorescent green light scanned her paper. He gulped as memories of the other night emerged in his mind.

Sam looked up and grinned, "'Sup Freddifer?"

He gave a curt nod and walked over to the next machine, pressing the downside of his latest design for Birthday card.

They both stood there, and he noticed the look of hesitance on Sam's face. Maybe she felt as weird about last night as he did. She glanced at him, he knew because he was stealing looks out of the corner of his eye. Freddie rubbed the back of his neck and turned slightly, "So...That was pretty fun last"-

And then Sam was there, and she was kissing him. Freddie responded like any male would, he wrapped his arms around her waist, and her hands ran through his hair. Then, just like that, she pulled away. She leaned up to kiss him again, collected her fresh new copies, and walked away.

Day: 23 Stalking

"You son of pickle!" Gibby Gibson stared at Freddie over the threshold of his apartment, "Sam? The girl who's hated you for 8 years? The girl you've been obsessing about for months now?"

Freddie sighed and let him in, shutting the door behind him. "Pickle? Gibby, I don't even"-

"I mean, dude, you've practically been stalking her these days!"

"Gibby, shut up"-

"And she _kissed_ you. _She_ kissed _you_? Holy sheep, _she kissed you!_"

"Sheep"-

Gibby opened Freddie's fridge and took out a gallon of milk, "Crazy stuff, man." He opened the cartridge and took a swig, gulping with satisfaction. "Ah, that's good stuff. What is this, 2%, reduced fat, whole?"

"Gib, lower your voice!" Freddie whisper-yelled.

"Why?"

A wave of blonde passed by and Freddie gave a suggestive look to Gibby.

Sam smiled and entered the room, "Hey, you Shirtless Potato, it's been a while!"

Gibby wiped his mouth with his sleeve and handed the milk to Sam, "Yep. I miss those Texas Wedgies. Well, I gott get going." He winked at Freddie, which was returned with an eye roll, "See ya, Freddie."

Sam turned to Freddie, who was trying hard to keep the red from growing in his cheeks, "Gibby's weird. Didn't know you still chilled with him- you shoulda told me! Missed seeing that chubby nub." She stated, placing the milk back in his refridgerator.

"Yeah, we get together a lot...Hey, if you heard anything, you know, just now..."

Sam raised an eyebrow, "Heard what?"

He grinned, relief calming his body. "Oh nothing, nothing. So, you ready?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I'm stalking, I mean, I'm 'starving'." Sam roughly nudged his shoulder and smiled, walking ahead of him.

Freddie bashfully grinned, following suit to his first, of what he hoped would be the beginning of many more, adventure with Sam Puckett.

**AU: Horrid chapter, I know! I literally wrote it all in rush, no editing done. So why am I posting it? Well, I crave your oponions, that's why! Should I elaborate more on the 'supply room kiss'? Or simply keep it as the atmosphere it's meant to be. Meaning abrupt, not thought out, and really just surprising all around. OH, and what do you guys think of adding a bit of Gibbeh to the story? Tell me what you think! :)**


End file.
